Melodía improvisada
by Yoshikawa Chiharu
Summary: Es el cumpleaños del austriaco, Ludwig se rompe la cabeza por saber que regalarle. ADVERTENCIA: Lo de la cabeza no es literal.  Dedicado a mi queridisima onee-sama Ale Penber que rolea a Austria.


Summary: Es el cumpleaños del austriaco, Ludwig se rompe la cabeza por saber que regalarle. ADVERTENCIA: Lo de la cabeza no es literal.

Disclaimer:Hetalia no me pertenece, si fuera mío, sería otro de mis proyectos fallidos en la papelera de reciclaje de mi computadora.

Dedicatoria: Dedicado a mi queridísima onee-sama Ale Penber, que rolea a Austria.

Roderich tocaba el piano, Ludwig lo escuchaba, eso era normal, el austriaco sólo vivía para componer e interpretar, o eso parecía. El alemán estaba nervioso ¿porqué su temperamental aliado le recordó la fecha del día siguiente de manera tan inesperada?

*Flashback*

En un honorable tributo a Chopin, la canción ``Nocturne´´ inundaba cada rincón de la casa del imperio germanico.

— Ah, por cierto, mañana es mi cumpleaños — dijó como si nada el músico, dejando al fornido alemán en un estado de shock por tan repentina información.

— S-Sí - respondió pasado un rato.

*FinFlashback*

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué se le regala a alguien con el que vives por razones unicamente diplomáticas? ¿Un muññeco de felpa? No, eso se vería muy mal, desde cualquier perspectiva. Y ni hablar de una caja de chocolates, eso era pero todavía. Roderich continuaba entonando en su piano aquella suave melodía que el alemán jamás había escuchado y de pronto le llegó una idea. Pues claro ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido?

La luz que se filtraba por las ventanas de la habitación del austriaco fue suficiente para despertarlo. Se incorporó poniendoe los lentes y peinando su cabello, teniendo especial cuidado con Mariazell. En cuanto estuvó presentable, sintió que se le olvidaba algo y algo importante. Tras un breve intento de recordar ese algo importante, suspiró, se acordaría en el transcurso del día, pensó sin saber la exactitud de su pensamiento.

Entró elegantemente en el comedor y se detuvó extrañado, el lugar estaba decorado con guirnaladas de papel de distintos y llamativos colores, para ser sinceros estaban hechos de manera un poco tosca, por lo que se dió una idea de quien pudó haberlas hecho, pero aún así no vió el motivo por el que decoraban la habitación. Fijó su vista en la mesa y volvió a sorprenderse, había un plato con su desayuno bien preparado y listo, eso era raro, normalmente debía de lanzar unas cuantas amenazas sutiles y bien formuladas acerca de la Republica Italiana para ver el plato enfrente de su silla. Dejó de darle vueltas y se sentó a comer con tranquilidad, no había ni rastro de Alemania por ahí.

Pero apenas acabó su desayuno, Ludwig hizó acto de presencia, al austriaco no le dió buena espina ¿acaso lo había estado espiando? Eso parecía. El ojiazul se veía nervioso y ligeramente avergonzado por una razón que Roderich no supó identificar.

— A-Austria — empezó, y le dió un ligero tic en el ojo —, A-Alles Gute zum Geburtstag (feliz cumpleaños).

El aludido se dió una bofetada mentalmente, lo había olvidado. Sin embargo, fingió que no había sido así y con el mismo tono con el que una vez le pidió el té, repusó:

— ¡Ah! Danke (Gracias).

— T-Toma — aumentando el tic que tenía, sacó un ramo de flores de quién sabe donde y se las ofreció al sorprendido aristocráta, que lo miró con perplejidad antes de aceptarlas. Rojo como un tomate, el alemán le dió un beso en la mejilla. Después de aquello, llevó al austriaco a pasear todo el día por su país, pero la más rara fue la noche, no la pasaron como lo hacían habitualmente. Ludwig se la pasó tratando de tocar la melodía improvisada que Roderich había estado tocando el día anterior, aunque los resultados no fueron esperanzadores, el austriaco tuvó que admitir que su acompañante había hecho su mejor esfuerzo.

— ¿Eso es lo que tenías planeado para mi cumpleaños? — le preguntó Roderich al día siguiente.

— No, quería regalarte un Sackpfeifen,pero en la tienda ya no había y ya no tenía tiempo.

— No importa, el piano me gusta más.

* Instrumento tradicional de Alemania

¡Nihao~!

Espero que este breve fic en honor al austriaco y su cumpleaños les haya gustado y no haya ofendido a nadie. Debido a que mis senseis dejaban deberes como si no hubiera un mañana y a mi flojera, tarde tanto en publicarlo, gomenasai. No tengo más que decir. Adiós n.n

Dejando un review, ayudara al pobre Turquía con el que también me he retrasado en el fic dedicado a su cumpleaños.


End file.
